Burning Sweetly
by lovelyhyperchick
Summary: This is currently a series of oneshots of KainxRuka that may turn into a story. Fluff, rated M just in case. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

Author's Note: So, this is going to be a series of oneshots featuring Kain and Ruka and lots of fluff. I hope you enjoy it, and review pretty please! I would love to get constructive criticism.

Some nights, after the Night Class had returned from their classes, Kain wandered along the path just outside the Moon Dormitory thinking about her. About the way she almost danced when she moved, and about her shining honey-golden hair. Sometimes he let himself think about the sweet curve of her lips when she almost smiled. Kain thought about the sound of her voice, how it could be so haughty, yet so vulnerable at the same time. He wondered how long it had been since he had heard her laugh. It must have been a long time ago, before him. Before Kuran Kaname.

A small breeze whispered past Kain and brought with it the lightest scent of honeysuckle. Kain breathed it in and glanced out of the corner of his eyes expectantly. There, she was walking alone on another path. Kain slowly strolled her way as he pretended not to be completely aware of her.

"Akatsuki," she spoke his name in acknowledgement before falling in step with him and taking his offered arm.

"Did you come to look at the garden again, Ruka?" Kain asked in a quiet voice, trying not to sound too concerned. Not yet, he thought to himself.

"Yes," she whispered, avoiding his glance.

"Would you like to sit? There is a bench not far ahead," Kain watched her face closely from the corner of his eye as she absentmindedly fiddled with a bracelet she wore on her delicate wrist.

"I think I will be going inside now, actually," Ruka looked up at the moon for a moment before slowing her pace to a stop. Kain simply nodded his head and escorted her back to the Moon Dorm.

"Good night," She said as she opened her door.

"Good night Ruka," Kain answered as she closed the door. Making his way back to his own room, Kain mused about how thin Ruka had grown lately. Reaching the door, Kain slipped inside and looked up at the fading moon from his window.

Sometimes, when he thought about her, he wondered if she ever thought of him.

I know it is really short but I will be posting more, I promise! I might make this an actual story or I could continue with just oneshots. Let me know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

Author's Note: I know this might be a little odd, but I wrote Chapter 3 before I wrote Chapter 2. I had an idea for this a while ago so I hope you enjoy it!

…Chapter 2…

"Good night Ruka," Kain whispered as she closed the door. With a heavy sigh, Ruka turned to her empty bedroom and wondered where her friend, Rima, might be.

"_How does he do that? I think he really does see right through me,"_ Ruka mused, staring into her mirror. Frustrated, Ruka clenched her hands in her hair. _"Why am I so weak? Kaname doesn't want my blood, why can't I stop wishing he did?"_ Pulling her hands from her hair Ruka paced about her room for a few fitful moments.

Finally she settled into the chair before her vanity and carefully brushed her hair for a while before giving up her usual routine. Standing quickly, Ruka strode across her room to the door only to freeze the moment her hand touched the knob.

"Where would I even go? If I go back to the garden Akatsuki will just worry about me more. This is useless," she grumbled to herself. Playing with the bracelet she wore on her wrist, Ruka wondered when she had become so undignified as to fidget.

Quickly unclasping her bracelet, Ruka turned to her wardrobe and pulled out her favorite nightgown. Ruka smiled a little as the silky material slid over her skin. The pretty ribbons trailed behind her as Ruka moved to stand at her window and draw the heavy curtains closed. With a flounce, Ruka settled herself on her bed and switched on her bedside lamp. Pulling a slim, bound book from the drawer, Ruka engrossed herself in its pages until a young woman with blonde pigtails slipped into the room.

"Oh, Ruka, I thought you would be asleep," she said as she flopped down on the other bed.

"Rima, I didn't think you were modeling this early in the day for the humans?" Ruka asked, putting away her book.

"No," Rima averted her big blue eyes and jumped up to quickly change her clothes.

"Ah, I trust Shiki is well then," Ruka looked out the corner of her eyes at her friend.

"Yes he is," Ruka slid under her covers as Ruka switched off her lamp.

…Later…

Ruka stood before the door, staring at it as though the very wood itself might burn her if she touched it. Hugging herself, Ruka willed herself to go back to her room but she found her feet to be firmly planted on the rug covering the hardwood floor of the hall.

"_This is pathetic, no good would come of it. Akatsuki will only think of me as being even more weak and helpless." _Ruka scolded herself sternly. Yet still she stood before the door. Involuntarily, she felt her hand reach out before she snatched it back, just centimeters away from the door. With a sigh, Ruka allowed her body to slide down until she rested with her back against the wall beside that imposing yet inviting door. Closing her eye, Ruka heard the slightest movement on the opposite side of the wall. And at that, the feelings of peace and comfort began to flow through her once again. Showing the smallest smile, Ruka felt a little better.

…On the other side of the wall…

He had heard her footsteps stop in front of his door and waited, anxiously, to see if she would knock this time. The minutes stretched into hours before he heard her slight form slowly settle against the wall. Wishing she had the courage to come in, and wishing he could invite her in, Kain quietly settled against the wall just opposite her. He would leave the door open next time.

…End Chapter…

Author's Note: Tell me what you thought! Pretty please because I love reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or any of its characters.

Author's Note: Well, I hope more people will review soon because I really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism. Thank you Paul-kun for reviewing! You get a hug =) Anyway, I hope everyone likes this chapter and don't forget to tell me what you think!

...Chapter 3...

Rain was pattering against the windows and the moon was hidden from sight by heavy storm clouds. As per usual, Aido was daydreaming and Ichijo was overly enthusiastic about class. Rima and Shiki were sitting in the back looking extremely bored and Kaname was brooding near the window. Glancing out of the corner of his eye, Kain watched as Ruka impatiently tapped her pencil against her textbook. Her pale face looked drawn and he wondered if she was sleeping well. As the class dragged on, Kain continued to keep a subtle watch over Ruka.

Finally the instructor dismissed them, and the Night Class rose to follow Kaname back to the dorms. Kain gathered up his things and waited to leave with Aido and Ruka. Coming to the door of the classroom, Kain shrugged off his uniform jacket and silently offered it to Ruka. As she took it, Aido began to complain about how boring class had been and why didn't Kain ever do anything nice for him?

"What about me?" he pouted, "Are you going to let my devastating good looks suffer in the cold and wet? My fan girls need to see me at my best!"

"Are you saying you want to be treated like a lady too, Hanabusa?" Kain deadpanned as they stepped out into the rain. Ruka quickly slipped her arms through the sleeves of Kain's jacket while he held the door for her. As Aido blustered about being manly, Kain had to fight down a feeling of triumph over seeing Ruka wearing something of his.

As there were no Day Class students around, the three vampires moved at their natural speed to reach the dorms. Ruka handed Kain's jacket back with a murmured thank you and went to join Rima on her way to their room. Kain and Aido ascended the stairs to their room as well.

As Aido carried on about his fan girls becoming more obsessed by the day and about the prefect, Yuki's, friend, Kain noticed the rain beginning to pour down harder than before. Suddenly, a sound outside the window caught his eye. Crossing the room to peer out the window, Kain spotted a small figure slip through the dorm's heavy front door. Mumbling something about only being a moment, Kain grabbed a jacket and slipped out of the room.

"Hey!" Aido protested as the door slammed shut just as he got the most important part of his ranting.

Outside, Kain tucked his head down against the rain and headed in the direction he thought Ruka had been moving. Soon enough he found her sitting on a bench with her eyes closed.

"Ruka," Kain whispered as he stood before her.

She opened her eyes and looked up at him confusedly.

"It's beginning to rain harder, you would be warmer inside," he said as he wrapped his now damp jacket around her shoulders. Ruka shook her head, uncaring of the water streaming down her hair and clothes.

"I will be fine, thank you Akatsuki" she merely closed her eyes again and seemed to be waiting for him to leave. Shaking his head, Kain sat beside her.

"What are you doing?" Ruka asked, surprised.

"Sitting with you until you agree to go inside," he answered, not looking at her. Ruka shifted a bit uncomfortably when she realized he was serious. They sat together for a while until Kain noticed that the light in the room he shared with Aido was no loAnger shining through the window.

"It is getting late, the door is going to be locked soon," Kain mentioned causally, but Ruka made no reply. Taking matters into his own hands, Kain quickly stood. Ruka glanced up at him in shock as he leaned down and swept her into his arms.

"Akatsuki!"

"You need to take a warm shower and get some sleep," Kain stated a fact and swiftly carried her into the now deserted lounge of the dorm. He set her down and guided her up the stairs to her room.

"Rima is at a shoot with Shiki again," Ruka murmured, blushing still. Kain nodded his head and opened the door for her.

"Good night Ruka," He whispered as he quickly brushed a soft kiss against her forehead. Turning, Kain left her at the door and went into his own room.

...End Chapter...

Author's Note: What do you think? He was being bold! Haha, don't forget to review because your reviews will keep me writing!


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: I know it had been way too long since I last updated, so I apologize. College and work tend to suck me in and leave little to no time to write. Thank you for sticking with me!

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight, just this plot line.

…Chapter Four…

Kain eased open the door to his room and padded across the floor to his closet. He stifled a chuckle at the sound of several snuffling sounds emanating from the lump of covers on Aidou's bed. Pulling out a sleeping shirt and pants Kain crept into the bathroom and hoped the running water would not disturb his snoring cousin.

Sliding under his covers, Kain listened. He strained even his sensitive hearing for a few moments, before he caught himself.

"_Don't do it. Don't wait for her to come," _Kain scolded himself, squashing the hopeful glimmer that had risen in him.

Instead he closed his eyes to keep from looking at his door which was just slightly cracked open.

"_Maybe I should just close it,"_ he thought, but laid still.

Slowly, Kain began to deliberately tighten and relax his muscles one by one. He had succeeded in loosening his neck and shoulders when an almost inaudible creak caused his efforts to be useless. Kain held his breath for a moment in order to hear the whisper of her nightgown as she paused before his door. He waited with bated breath as the floor board gave evidence to her nervous movements.

Her shadow darkened the crack between the door and the frame. Kain could just detect a movement, maybe her hand reaching for the doorknob, but suddenly it was gone. He heard her quick steps disappear down the hall and her door click shut.

Kain exhaled and reminded himself that he could not feel disappointed. He should not have dared to hope, she would never have entered the room at night. Her dedication to decorum would not allow it. Resolutely, he turned onto his side and willed himself to sleep.

…

Ruka fled.

Why did he leave the door open? What could he possibly think would happen?

Safely behind her own closed door, Ruka paced the floor in a panic.

"Stop this Ruka Soen, you are a lady of composure," she scolded herself. She steeled herself against her nerves and crawled into bed. Holding her hands rigidly to her sides, Ruka took a deep breath and stared up at the ceiling.

"_It is just Akatsuki, he is a gentleman. He would never suggest something like this. He simply forgot to close his door?" _Ruka tried to reassure herself. But her mind wandered back to his kiss goodnight. _"This is Akatsuki. Perhaps he thought to sit with me in the hall."_

Her mind fluttered from thought to half thought, unable to make sense of Akatsuki's change in behavior. It was not unusual for Akatsuki to watch over her, but he had never been so forward. There had been nothing scandalous about a light kiss pressed to her forehead, but only her brothers had ever kissed her before. Ruka wondered what her brothers would think about it. Not that she would ever mention it. She preferred not to witness her brothers planning to tear Akatsuki limb from limb despite his innocent intentions.

Ruka determinedly closed her eyes and willed herself to sleep soon.

…Chapter End…

Author's Note: Review please! I would love to know what you think.


End file.
